


Arthur Weasley's 75th Birthday: A Retrospective

by hopingforaword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (minor in the story major in my heart), Birthday, Bisexual!James, Gay!Albus, Implied miscarriage, Minor Character Death, Retrospective, The Burrow, bisexual!harry, bisexual!teddy, canon character death, gay!Scorpius, gay!charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: Arthur Weasley was a happy man.Suddenly it was 2025, and Hermione and Ginny were throwing together a seventy-fifth birthday party for Arthur. Even the youngest of the grandkids was almost finished with Hogwarts. Life had cycled around yet again.





	Arthur Weasley's 75th Birthday: A Retrospective

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [potterversenet's](http://potterversenet.tumblr.com) [weekly members event for the first week of February](http://potterversenet.tumblr.com/tagged/pvn-week-1-feb-%2718). I thought it would be challenging to come up with something that was interesting to me and focused on Arthur, a character I love but don't write about that often, but once I got going it seemed to all just come out. I hope you like it

Arthur Weasley was a happy man. He had been a happy boy, educated by his parents until age eleven. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was ecstatic to be sorted into Gryffindor. Arthur made friends easily and did well in school. 

Before he knew it, it was the end of Arthur’s second year and he could sign up for elective classes for the fall. He knew at once that he wanted to sign up for Muggle Studies. When he bought his textbooks that summer, Arthur poured over them until he had every word memorized. That fall he was the top of his class in Muggle Studies, even beyond the few Muggleborn students who took the class. 

That year Arthur became friends with Molly Prewett, a short girl in his grade who was loud and smart. They began studying together, then eating lunch together, then going to Quidditch games together. In January of their fifth year, Molly marched up to Arthur and demanded to know when he was going to ask her out. He smiled and said that she would make him the happiest student at Hogwarts if she would accompany him to Hogsmeade. Arthur conjured a bouquet of daisies, and Molly blushed as she said of course she would go with him. 

 

In 1967, they graduated and got married soon after. There were many photographs from the wedding, but Arthur’s favorite was one of Molly with a crown of daisies around her head, smiling brightly into the camera. Darkness was rising in their world, but Arthur was optimistic. He always had been, and now he had Molly. 

 

In 1970, Molly had a baby. William Arthur Weasley had red hair from the second he was born, and Arthur felt something fiercely protective rise up inside him as he held his son. After he took a photo of his family, he left Molly and Bill to recuperate in St. Mungo’s while he renovated his grandmother’s old house. Located just outside of a little Muggle town, with a big yard and clean air, Arthur thought it would be a good place to raise the big family Molly wanted away from the war. 

Arthur started working at the Ministry of Magic that year. He joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and with his extensive knowledge of Muggle technology, he was placed in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. Usually a relatively ignored office, the use of Muggle technologies by Death Eaters to lure Muggles and Muggleborns had led to a sudden expansion, and Arthur was placed as head of the department.

 

In 1972, Charles Weasley was born. Bill smiled toothily as Arthur took a picture of his family in the hospital, before taking Bill home to the finally renovated house, the Burrow. 

 

In 1974, Molly went to the hospital. Arthur stayed home for a week with Bill and Charlie. Bill kept asking when Mummy was coming home, so Arthur told him that Mum was sick and she’d be home when she was better. Bill nodded, then waddled off to play with Charlie and his dragon figurines. Molly Flooed home from the hospital crying. Arthur pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head until she was done. He carried her up to their bedroom, across the hall from the two boys. He laid her down on the bed and she whispered, “The Healers said that they’re not certain, but I probably won’t have any more children.”

Arthur held her and kissed the top of her head as she started crying again. “Molly,” he whispered, “I am so incredibly sorry, my love. I know it’s not the big family you always dreamed of, but I will love you and Bill and Charlie more than anyone has ever loved their family.”

Molly smiled at Arthur, eyes still watery. “I love you Arthur.”

The next morning, Bill pelted into his parents’ room, followed by a tottering Charlie. “Mum!” Bill shouted, catapulting himself at Molly. Arthur lifted Charlie into her arms, and she beamed at her sons. 

“I missed you boys.”

“We missed you too!” Bill yelled. 

Charlie put his hand on Bill’s face and said, “Mum!” with as self-satisfied a smile as a two year old can have. 

Bill moved Charlie’s hand off his face and laid down between his parents. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes,” Molly said, grinning at Arthur. “I’ve never been better.”

 

In 1976, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur sat in a waiting room at St. Mungo’s. The boys kicked their feet above the ground and Arthur stared into the distance until a Healer stuck her head out of a room. “Mr. Weasley? You can bring the boys in now.”

Bill and Charlie raced to the room, and Arthur followed them. 

“Hi Mum!” Charlie yelled. 

“Shh,” Bill said, bumping Charlie gently. “Dad said we have to be quiet.”

“What’s that?” Charlie said, pouting at the bundle of blankets in Molly’s arms. 

“This is our miracle, Charlie,” Molly said with a wide smile, “Your little brother, Percy Ignatius Weasley.”

“Can I hold him?” Bill asked. 

“Yes. Get in the bed next to your mum. You too, Charlie,” Arthur said, setting up a camera. 

“Be careful,” Molly said, handing Percy to Bill, “And smile for your dad.”

 

In 1978, Molly’s Healer sent a Patronus to Arthur, and he brought Bill, Charlie, and Percy to St. Mungo’s. Molly sat there, proudly holding two wrapped babies. “Twins!” Charlie yelled at Bill, pointing at the babies. “Two new brothers!”

Molly smiled at Arthur. “Two sons.”

Arthur smiled back. “Two sons.” The world had owed his kind Molly a child, and now she had him. “Fred and George. Now everyone gather for a picture.” He handed Percy to Bill, who preened as he stood next to the bed. 

“I want to hold a baby too!” Charlie yelled. Molly smiled and handed him a twin. 

“Smile!” Arthur said as he took a picture. 

The house had expanded to contain all the boys: Bill and Charlie had their own rooms on the third floor, and Percy and the twins were in the nursery across the hall from Molly and Arthur. Along with that, the mantle had expanded to contain all the photos of the family, starting with Molly and Arthur’s wedding photos and continuing though all the hospital photos. 

 

In 1980, Arthur had to convince Bill and Charlie to go to St. Mungo’s. “Why do we have to go?” Charlie shouted. All of Molly’s hopes that Charlie would quiet down as he got older were (so far) falling on deaf ears. 

“Because you’re going to have a younger brother,” Arthur explained for the sixth time that hour. 

“I already have three younger brothers!”

“Yeah, Dad, I’ve had to go to three of these things,” Bill said, holding Fred back from biting George. 

“And I’ve gone to four! We’re all going! I need the two of you to carry the twins.” Bill and Charlie huffed, each scooping up their assigned twin, and stepped through the Floo. Arthur, holding Percy’s hand, followed. 

“What took so long?” Molly asked as soon as Arthur entered the room. 

“Bill and Charlie didn’t want to come, but we’re here now,” Arthur sighed and smiled. 

“Boys, meet your brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley.” Molly looked at Arthur. “Your  _ last _ brother.”

“Looks funny,” Fred said. 

“Smells!” George yelled. 

“Shhh,” Percy said from where he’d climbed up into the bed. “The baby’s sleeping.” He kissed the top of Ron’s head, then smiled to his father as the flash went off. 

 

In 1981, Arthur arrived in the St. Mungo’s maternity ward for what he and Molly had promised was the last time. The boys followed him into a room, where Molly sat glowing. 

“Boys, your sister, Ginevra Molly Weasley.”

“Ginny!” Bill said, looking at her. He picked up her tiny hand in his and whispered. “I’m your biggest brother. And I’m going to protect you forever.”

Ron reached out from Bill’s arms and poked Ginny’s nose, a moment forever preserved in the last Weasley family picture taken at St. Mungo’s. 

That year, Molly’s brothers were killed by Death Eaters. She stayed in her room for a week. “Is Mum sick again?” Charlie asked one morning at breakfast, feeding Ron mashed pumpkin. 

“Mum’s sad. But she’ll be okay.”

“Why’s Mum said?” Percy asked. 

“Her brothers died.”

Later that evening, Arthur returned from the bathroom to find that all the kids were gone. He searched all their rooms, finally going into his and Molly’s room. All the kids were curled up with Molly in the center. Ginny was sleeping in Molly’s arms. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mum,” Bill said, “it has to be.”

Arthur smiled. The world might still be dark, but his home was a beacon of light. 

Halloween that year the news broke that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated. The war, for the most part, was over. Molly cried with happiness, and they both looked forward to raising their kids without the war. 

 

One by one, the kids started going off to Hogwarts. The Ministry, focusing on rebuilding after the war, cut back funding on Arthur’s office. The family started buying more second-hand things, but none of them minded. They had each other. 

 

Suddenly it was 1989, and Bill was graduating Hogwarts. Then it was 1990, and Charlie was graduating. Then it was 1992, and Arthur got a new son. 

Harry James Potter was famous in the wizarding world, but the real boy was kind and personable. Arthur was surprised to wake up to Harry at his kitchen table but gladly welcomed him into the house. Harry was a calming balance in a house full of fiery tempers and hair to match. 

 

Then it was 1995, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. Harry said he had, and Dumbledore believed Harry and that was good enough for Arthur. He went home and declared to Molly that he was joining the Order of the Phoenix. She responded that she would be as well, and he knew for the millionth time that he had married the perfect woman. 

Arthur on principle didn’t yell, but Percy drove him to it when he announced that he would be moving to London to continue his job at the Ministry. The moving he could handle; after all, Charlie was in Romania and Bill was Merlin knows where. The thing that surprised and appalled Arthur was the superiority with which his son had declared that Dumbledore, and anyone who believed in him, was foolish. When Percy stormed out of the house in a rage, Arthur had gone to bed and almost cried. He had lost a son.

Arthur hadn’t meant to fall asleep the night he had been keeping watch, but the Order had been working nonstop. He was unendingly grateful to Harry for saving him. He could never put it in words, partially because he didn’t know how to say it and partially because Harry hated praise, but he tried to keep showing it.

The Battle of the Ministry was terrifying. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville had not known what they were in for, and Arthur, like all the other Order members, was determined to protect them. While he kept them all safe, Arthur (like everyone else in the room) couldn’t help but feel guilty when he learned what had happened to Sirius. Harry had already suffered so much, and here he was again, losing another father figure. Arthur was determined to be all the parents for Harry that he never had.

 

It was 1997, Dumbledore was dead, and Bill had been attacked by a werewolf. Voldemort was really, truly back. Percy didn’t come home, although Arthur hadn’t expected him too. Hope was different from expectations. Then it was the summer, and Bill and Fleur were getting married. Arthur was reminded of his own wedding. Bill was much taller than Fleur, and they were getting married and continuing with life even as a war began and the world fell apart around them. He apologized to Bill that night that his son’s life had been so shaped by the war; as his eldest child and the only one to join the second Order of the Phoenix before Dumbledore’s death, Bill had lived thirteen years of his life in a war zone. Bill had laughed. “Don’t be silly, Dad. You’re the one that taught me to see beyond the war. To find the little bits of light. Like Fleur.”

Ron told his parents that he would not be going back to school that September, and would instead join Harry and Hermione on a quest Dumbledore had left the three of them. Molly had blown a fuse, but Arthur had talked her down. They were adults now. Ron had to be allowed to make his own decisions, even if Arthur was shaking at the thought that his son might never come home again.

 

1998 brought another piece of light, Remus and Tonks’s first child, Teddy. But then came June. More destruction. Harry had gone to Hogwarts and reassembled what was left of the Order of the Phoenix. Percy had begun to reconcile with his family. They defeated Voldemort. But with the victory came great loss. Arthur sat down on the ground in the Great Hall and cried at his son’s side. He had very rarely cried before in his life. It seemed so incredibly unfair to him. The world was just changing for the better, and Fred had helped to do that. Fred had brought light into the lives of so many people who had been overshadowed by darkness. And now he was gone.

Arthur spent weeks consoling George. It seemed to have hit the two of them the hardest. George was understandable, but Arthur couldn’t understand why it hit him so much harder than it hit Molly. Maybe it was that Molly had made her peace with losing a son twenty-four years earlier, and then she had been blessed with an extra. Now he was gone again; maybe she saw it as a lease. They had rented a son from the world for twenty years, and he had brought such light into it, but they had to return him eventually. Or maybe it was that Arthur hadn’t cried in 1974 when they thought they would never have another son and he hadn’t cried in 1995 when Percy left and he hadn’t cried when Percy came back and for a moment that day he had all seven of his children, eight counting Harry, and then he was gone. And the dam broke. 

 

In 2000, a new generation of Weasleys began. On the second anniversary of the war, Bill and Fleur’s first daughter, Victoire, was born. That September, Ron and Hermione got married in the Burrow’s yard. Life was getting happier every day. 

 

In 2001, Harry and Ginny got married. A spring wedding that resembled that of Harry’s parents in many ways, it was an occasion full of light and flowers and happiness. That summer, Fleur’s second daughter, Dominique, was born. 

 

2002 brought George and Angelina’s wedding, and their son, Fred Weasley II. Arthur cried again as he held the baby. There was a Fred Weasley on this earth again, and he would bring as much light to it as his uncle had.

 

2003 brought James Sirius and Roxanne, and Percy finally married his long-term fiancée Audrey. 

 

Louis and Molly II were born in 2004. After seven years of being pestered by his mother about meeting someone and settling down, Charlie finally announced at his birthday party that he was gay and had no intention of settling down yet, if ever. 

 

In 2005 Albus Severus and Rose were born. 

 

2006 brought Lucy, 2007 brought Lily Luna, and 2008 brought Hugo. 

 

The mantle of the Burrow expanded steadily to fit even more family photos. 

 

Suddenly it was 2025, and Hermione and Ginny were throwing together a seventy-fifth birthday party for Arthur. (Molly refused to have a seventy-fifth birthday party thrown for her, as she refused to admit she was seventy-five.) Even the youngest of the grandkids was almost finished with Hogwarts. Life had cycled around yet again.

The party was several months after Arthur’s actual birthday, because Percy and Hermione had adamantly refused to take their kids out of school for a birthday party. So the party was over the summer at the Burrow. Of the whole family, only the Potters and the Granger-Weasleys were staying at the house. Since Ginny and Harry had gotten divorced, Ginny and Hermione were sharing Ginny’s old room and Harry and Ron were up in the attic. James and Teddy (who had been living together and dating for three years) were sharing Bill’s room, Albus and Scorpius (who was spending the summer with the Potters) were in Charlie’s, Rose and Lily were in the twins’, and Hugo was in Percy’s. The Burrow was bursting with Weasleys once again, and Arthur couldn’t have been happier. 

There were three early risers in the house: Arthur, Hermione, and Albus. Often the three of them would sit around at breakfast, simply enjoying silently being near other people. The morning of Arthur’s party it was nearing nine and although Hermione was sitting outside transfiguring the table to contain all the guests that would be there today, Albus was nowhere to be seen. Arthur stood up and made his way up the stairs to Charlie’s old room. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. “Albus? I thought you might want to read the–”

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as Albus and Scorpius broke apart from what had been a lazy early morning kiss. Scorpius dove under the covers, leaving Albus in just his pajama pants to face his grandfather. “Granddad! I–”

Arthur closed the door and said from the other side, “I’ll leave the Prophet here.”

 

Around two o’clock, Albus knocked on Arthur’s study door and leaned in. “Can I talk to you?”

“Always,” Arthur said, setting his book down. “Come sit.”

Albus sat down on the cushy armchair Arthur had facing his desk. “I’m sorry you caught me and Scorpius—”

“I don’t want to hear any more than that. I’ve been dealing with teenagers for forty two years now. I don’t want any details beyond what I happened to see.” Arthur smiled. “How long have you and Scorpius been together?”

Albus scratched the back of his neck in a way that reminded Arthur very much of the boy’s father. “Three years this past February.”

“You’ve been together since your sixth year and you didn’t tell anyone?” Albus nodded. “Why not?”

“I didn’t want people to be disappointed in me,” Albus said, looking at the ground. 

“Because Scorpius is a boy?” Arthur asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“No, of course not. Uncle Charlie and James and Teddy went through all that for me.” Albus laughed. “Merlin, even dad’s been seeing some bloke since he and Mum split up.”

“Then what were you worried about?”

Albus looked at Arthur. “Granddad, Scorp’s a Malfoy.” 

“The two of you have been friends since first year, haven’t you?”

“Being friends is different from dating. Dad would’ve gotten mad.” Albus tilted his head to the side. “Maybe not Mum, but Uncle Ron would’ve been pissed.”

Arthur sighed, massaging his temples. “Your dad would’ve gotten mad because he has to sort out his own problems with Scorpius’s father. It’s nothing to do with either of you, and you certainly shouldn’t think that he doesn’t want you to be happy.” 

“What about you and Scorpius’s granddad?”

Arthur thought before he said, “Lucius Malfoy was a very different man than his son. Lucius was a Death Eater, I know you know that. Draco was, like your own father, a victim of circumstance. He was a boy in a man’s war. From what I know of him now, he’s a much better father than his father ever was.” Arthur smiled at Albus. “This family feud has nothing to do with the two of you. We all fought the war so everyone could be happy. So stay happy, Albus.”

Albus smiled and stood up. “Thanks Granddad.” He reached the door before turning back. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?”

“Of course not. It’s your information to share when you’re ready. But I think you should tell your parents. They’ll take it better than you think.” Arthur nodded as Albus left. “Oh, Albus?” He stuck his head back in the door. “If you don’t want people to find out, maybe be a little more careful about locking doors.” He winked, and Albus blushed as he disappeared up the stairs. 

 

Dinner had been a joyous affair, full of love and light. Every dinner where the whole family was gathered was bound to remind them of those they had lost, and often the toast was in remembrance, but just being together was joyful. Hermione, Ginny, and Molly had made a splendid cake that everyone loved, and as they sat around enjoying it, Albus stood up.

“I’d like to make a toast,” he proclaimed, “to my granddad, who’s been dealing with all of us crazy people for fifty-five years now. To Arthur!”

“To Arthur!” the people around the table echoed as they drank.

“I would also like to announce that, uh, well…” Albus swallowed. “I’m dating Scorpius.”

Scorpius blushed scarlet. There was a moment of silence, and then applause. 

“We were starting to wonder when the two of you were going to put two and two together,” Victoire laughed.

“All the, ‘Scorpius said this,’ and, ‘Rose, did you see Scorp’s new dress robes?’ was driving the rest of us bonkers,” Rose said, “But I’m certainly glad you’re happy.”

Albus smiled sheepishly as he took his seat between Scorpius and Lily. “I love you, Scorp,” he whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek.

James pointed a finger at Scorpius. “If you ever hurt my little brother, you’re going to wish you were never born.”

Rose sternly turned to Albus and said, “If you hurt my best friend, I’m going to knock out your teeth.”

“You’re right, Rose  _ is _ really scary,” Lily stage whispered. Everyone laughed, but was interrupted by James slapping his forehead.

“So that’s why you wanted Charlie’s room!” James guffawed.

Albus looked at Scorpius, who looked just as confused as he felt. “I don’t get it.”

“Yeah, me neither James. Want to enlighten the rest of us?” Charlie said.

“You wanted to re-christen it! I didn’t know you were that kind of nasty, Albus.” Teddy punched James playfully, and James kissed him on the cheek.

Albus raised his eyebrows and his hands as if to defend himself. “I just wanted it because it’s the second biggest bedroom. I didn’t want to do anything gross in there.”

Under his breath Scorpius whispered, “It might be kind of fun, now that I think about it.”

“Well, wherever any twenty year old and his boyfriend stay there’s bound to be gross stuff. After all, it’s your right. I remember two summers ago me and Teddy–” 

“That’s enough,” Harry said calmly but loudly, “As happy as I am for everyone, I don’t need to hear about where and when which of my sons are having sex with their boyfriends.”

“Just because you’re not having sex…” James said playfully.

Harry wiped his mouth and smiled. “Who says I’m not?” 

“Are you finally going to tell them?” Charlie asked from across the table.

“Now doesn’t really seem like the time.”

The uproar around the table made Harry laugh. He might not like attention from strangers, but he sure loved it from his family.

“Well, it’s now more complicated than it was before, but I’ve been seeing Draco Malfoy.”

There was an instant uproar, and Arthur smiled at Molly. This chaos was exactly what he loved. 

Arthur Weasley was a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried like I was peeling onions while I was writing the 1998 section. Fred kills me every time  
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com)


End file.
